mandjtv_pokevidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash vs Red Rap Battle
Ash vs Red Rap Battle is the first rap battle video on MandJTV Pokevids. It features the star protagonist of the Pokémon anime, Ash Ketchum, rapping against the hero of the first generation Pokémon games and Pokémon Origins, Red. It was released on May 16, 2015. Credits * Michael Groth- Announcer, Ash, Red, wrote rap battle * Rob EZ-Music; song beat, sound mixing * Paul-Photoshop background images * Alex-Filming * Michael's Mom-costume designer of Ash and Red's vest Locations * Ash- Pallet Town, Kanto and a Pokemon Stadium * Red- Mount Silver, Johto Cameos People * Brock * Misty * May * Dawn * Iris * Serena * Team Rocket Trio (Jessie, James, and Meowth) * Blue Pokemon * Ash's Pikachu * Multiple Butterfree, including Ash's * Ash's Charizard * Red's Charizard * Noland's Articuno * Ash's Sceptile * Tobias's Darkrai * Blue's Raticate Lyrics Announcer-Intro Greetings Pokefans, Michael here, and today we have a different kind of Pokémon battle for you. Today we have a RAP battle, between the hero of the anime, Ash KEtchuuuuum, and the hero of the Kanto games, REEEEEED. Ready, battle begin! ASH – Verse 1 Yo my name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, And this stupid silent freakshow is going straight down. If you think you’re going to win you’ve made a serious blunder, Shock you with my trusty Pikachu…Thunder. So here’s the famous Red, the star of the first games, But are you really Red if 8-year-olds can change your name? I run the show, everyone knows ‘bout Pikachu and Ash, You get replaced, each genera-tion throws you out like trash. While you stay stuck in Kanto, I have travelled ‘round the world! Catching ‘mon, winning badges, followed by hot girls. I’ve rhymed you down into the ground, so let’s see what you’ve got. But wait, I think I know already: Dot. Dot. Dot. RED – Verse 1 I normally don’t talk, but it’s a special occasion, Time to use my rhymes to cause Ash Ketchum’s obliteration. You’re a child. All you do is lose, cry, and whine. I’m Red! I’m the greatest trainer of all time! I’ll crush you, I’ll break you, sweep your team and you’ll be done. You could never ever hope to beat the Champion! Took Team Rocket down, by myself, when I was only ten. You can’t stop three dumb losers who keep blasting off again. You released your Pokémon and then cried like a little girl. I caught every single Pokémon in the entire world! If we had a real battle and we truly got acquainted, I guarantee the screen would read “Ash Ketchum fainted.” ASH – Verse 2 You think you’re such a master but you’re not all that great. I have over fifty badges while you have a measly eight. Sure you completed the dex, but just the Kanto one, man. Tell me, have you even heard of a Darmanitan? When there’s a new generation travel to a brand new nation, While you’re on a cold vacation facing your refrigeration! I’m Ash! They wanted me for Frontier Brain, But I said no so I could go around the whole world to train! Battling a legendary your Charizard almost died, Mine beat an Articuno, Sceptile beat a Darkrai! Who will everyone remember when they’ve gotten gray and old? The hero of their childhood or the one who lost to Gold? RED – Verse 2 How many times will you start all over again? I may only have eight badges, but at least I’m not still ten! You beat your rival once in every match you’ve fought to date. I never lost to mine and even killed his Raticate. You may be better known, but I couldn’t care less, At least I’m not the one prancing around in a dress. You met Mewtwo, he turned you into a rock. When I met Mewtwo, threw my master ball. Caught. You’re pathetic, one look from me will freak out a Gastly, You’re wasting my time. See ya never, Ashley. - Rap Meanings Ash vs Red Rap Meanings Trivia * This video is the most time and work Michael spent making a Pokemon video. He started in Feburary 2015 and uploaded it on May 16, 2015. * Michael also had the most help in making this video from friends and family. * Michael wrote most of the rap battle in the shower and in class * This is the second rap battle/rap video Michael made. The first was Football Fan vs Basketball Fan, an original video made by Michael and Justin. * As well as being the second rap battle for MandJTV, this is also the second rap video in general to be made for this channel. * This is so far the only rap battle still on MandJTV Pokevids. * Only the announcer, Ash, and Red are shown in real life. All other people and pokemon that appeared in the video were either pictures photoshopped in the background or in anime clips. * Michael Groth is the only actor to appear in the battle, portraying the announcer, Ash, and Red. * Ash is the only rapper to change backgrounds during the rap battle. Related Videos Category:Videos Category:Rap Battles